Aki no otoko o aishi
by tataruka
Summary: sakura pembenci musim gugur karena itu mengingatkannya dengan cinta pertamanya yg sudah meninggalkannya tp kenapa dia selalu kembali ke tempat kenangannya/ aku sudah tahu apa yg ingin kau katakan.. terima kasih sakura-chan../ kurasa usim gugur tak terlalu buruk..jadi jangan membencinya.


Disclamer: ceritanya punya aku tp karakternya punya om kishimoto.

_._

_. happy reading..._

_._

_._

_._

_Cause i'm broken when i'm open_

_and I dont feel like I am strong enough_

_cause i'm broken when i'm lonesome_

_and I dont feel light whe your gone away_

_._

_._

_._

_(**broken by seether feat amy lee)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura POV

Lagi-lagi aku kembali ke tempat ini, sebenarnya hatiku menolak mengunjungi tempat ini tapi entah kenapa kakiku seolah-olah memiliki keinginan sendiri dan akhirnya di sinilah aku, duduk sendirian di bawah pohon _momoji _sambil memandang ke arah sungai di belakang sebuah kuil kecil, suasana yg teduh di selingi suara gemericik air sambil melihat pemandangan daun-daun berwarna merah keemasan yg jatuh ke tanah.. ahh.. musim gugur telah tiba yaa... hmm.. aku membencinya.

Daun-daun berwarna merah keemasan terhampar di depanku, seolah-olah membentuk karpet merah sepanjang tanah, aku menengadahkan kepalaku memandang pohon tempatku berteduh lalu memandang pohon-pohon sekitarku, tetap sama hanya warna merah keemasan yg kulihat. Seharusnya aku terpesona dengan pemandangan ini tp kenapa hanya sakit dan kecewa yg kurasakan.

_'aku paling suka musim gugur.. karena kau seperti musim gugur.' _Sekilas kata-kata kenangan itu muncul di ingatanku. jika di pikir-pikir lucu sekali padahal dulu aku sangat suka musim gugur tp sekarang aku membencinya, alasanku benci musim gugur karena kasihan pada pohon-pohon yg kehilangan daunnya, alasan yg sering ku katakan pada teman-temanku.

'_kalau begitu .. kau harus mengingatku di setiap musim gugur.' _Itulah alasan sebenarnya dari kebencianku pada musim gugur, aku harus mengingatmu orang yg kubenci sekaligus orang yg paling ku sayang, my frist love yg sudah meninggalkanku.

**SAkura end pov**

**flashback on**

Seorang gadis bersurai pink tampak berlari tergesa-gesa, peluh tampak membanjiri pelipisnya sesekali dia melirik arloji yg melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dia menyusuri jalanan aspal dengan gumaman tak jelas yg keluar dari bibir tipisnya, setelah perjuangan berlarinya akhirnya dia pun sampai di tempat tujuan sebuah kuil kecil di pinggir kota.

Dengan cepat dia berjalan memutari kuil melewati jalanan setapak dan sampailah di sebuah tempat yg di aliri sungai kecil, gadis bersurai pink itu mulai mengedarkan padangannya ke sekitar lalu sebuah suara seseorang mengalihkan pencariannya lalu memutuskan mendekatinya.

''Kau terlambat lagi... 30 menit dari waktu yg di janjikan.'' Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tampak berbicara sambil menutup matanya, tubuhnya dia senderkan pada pohon besar di belakangnya.

''_Gomen ne..._ aku ada jadwal piket kelas.. kau tidak marahkan.. Sasori-kun.'' Gadis pink itu menunduk takut pada pemuda merah di depannya, karena pemuda yg di panggil Sasori tetap menutup matanya dan sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, dia pun menggoncang-goncangkan bahupemuda merah itu.

''Sasori-kun... jangan marah... salah sendiri ..kenapa tadi tidak menungguku.''

''Hn.. aku tidak akan marah tp ada syaratnya.. Sakura !''

"Apa?" Mata sasori pun terbuka menampilkan iris berwarna hazel, lalu Sasori memandang mata emerald milik Sakura, hawa panas langsung mengalir di pipi putih sakura.

"Cium..aku."

''Hee... k- kau i- ini bicara ..ap- apa... jangan main-main.. kita ini bukan sepasang kekasih ..ja- jadi jangan minta yg aneh-aneh.'' Sakura tampak salah tingkah mendengar permintaan dari sasori, wajahnya tampak memerah sementara Sasori membelakanginya sambil memegangi perutnya.

''hua..ha..ha... hey, kau pikir aku benar-benar memintanya...lihat wajahmu memerah seperti tomat.'' Sasori tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sementara Sakura cuma mendengus marah, sepertinya dia baru saja di kerjai.

"Sasori no baka." Mereka pun akhirnya bersenda gurau menghabiskan waktu di sore hari sambil di temani daun-daun momoji yg berguguran, sampai suasana menjadi sedikit meredup mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

''Hn..ayo pulang.'' SAsori mengulurkan tangan ke arah sakura, awalnya sakura tampak ragu naun akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan itu.

.

.

_keesokan harinya_

Sakura berlari kencang menuju kuil, lagi-lagi dia terlambat dengan waktu janjiannya dengan sasor, di sepanjang perjalanan dia berdoa semoga sasori jg terlambat jadi bisa gantian mengomeli tp sepertinya doanya tidak terkabul, di sana tepatnya di bawah pohon dapat terlihat seseorang tengah berbaring tiduran.

"ne..Sasori-kun." Sakura menatap pemuda di bawahnya, tanpa sadar tangannya kini mengelus pipi halus pemuda yg tertidur di bawahnya, dan mulai meneliti setiap inci wajah mulus itu tampak jelas di emeraldnya yg terpesona dengan wajah _babyface _milik sasori, cuma perasaan Sakura atau memang wajah sasori tampak pucat.

''uugh.." Sasori tampak tergangu dengan belaian sakura langsung terbangun sementara sakura sudah menyingkirkan tangannya sejak tadi. "kau sudah disini.. kenapa tidak membangunkanku.''

"ne.. Sasori-kun apa kau sakit.. kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali.'' SAkura khawatir melihat orang yg di sukainya tampak tidak sehat, yup... itulah rahasia sakura dr sikap salah tingkahnya selamam ini, Sakura menyukai Sasori sejak dulu.

''Aku tidak apa-apa.. terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku... Sakura-chan.'' Sasori mengacak pela rambut pink milik Sakura ,kemudian dia memilih tidur lagi sementara sakura lebih memilih memandangi wajah tidur pemuda di bawahnya, sampai perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sebuah kertas kecil yg keluar dr tas sekolah sasori, dia mengambilnya lalu berniat membacanya tp terhalangi oleh suara sasori yg mengajaknya pulang, dia pun memasukkan kertas itu ke tasnya, lalu beranjak mengikuti sasori pulang.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini sakura tidak bertemu Sasori, rasa sepi dan juga rindu kini menghampirinya selain itu jg ada rasa khawatir yg terselip di hatinya, pasalnya selama ini dia jg tidak masuk sekolah dengan ijin sakit, dia ingin menjenguk tp tidak di perbolehkan orang tuannya mengingat saat ini sedang berlangsung ulangan tengah semester, haah... dia cuma bisa menerka-nerka apa yg terjadi dengan sasori.

"Sudahlah ... jangan menghela nafas terus... jika kau memang khawatir.. hari ini sepulang sekolah .. aku antar kau kerumahnya.'' ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang pada sahabat pinknya.

"Benarkah... terima kasih Ino.'' Sakura langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu, sampai dia merasakan getaran di saku rok sekolahnya lalu dia mengambil handphonenya seketika itu aura bahagia menyelimutinya.

**from; Sasori-kun**

**sepulang sekolah.. ku tunggu di tempat biasa.**

Sakura memperhatikan handphonenya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, INo yg melihat hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

**to; Sasori-kun**

**ada apa.. kau kangen padaku ya.**

**from; Sasori-kun**

**hn.. sepertinya aku memang merindukanmu.. ku tunggu di tempat biasa.. dan jangan telat.**

Sakura tampak tidak konsen dengan sisa ulangan nya, saat ini dia berharap pelajaran cepat berakhir dan secepat kilat pergi menemui pujaan hatinya, doanya terkabul suara lonceng berakhirnya pelajaran berkumandang, sakura pun bergegas merapikan buku pelajarannya dan melangkah pergi tp langkahnya terhenti saat teman sekelasnya memanggilnya.

"Haruno-san.. ada barangmu yg jatuh.'' seorang anak memberikan selembar kertas, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sakura pun melangkah pergi.

''_hmm.. inikan kertas yg aku ambil dari tas sasori-kun... apa ya isinya.''_ batin sakura lalu matanya pun mulai membaca barisan tulisan di kertas itu tp tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, aura kebahagiaan yg tadi telah hilang berganti aura cemas dan takut

_kanker otak statium akhir, harapan hidup 25%_

_._

_._

Sakura berlari seperti kesetanan dia tidak peduli umpatan orang-orang yg sudah di tabraknya, saat ini yg ada di pikirannya hanya satu SASORI, sesekali dia menghapus peluh di pelipisnya, akhirnya dia pun sampai di tempat tujuan dan langsung menghampiri seseorang yg tiduran di bawah pohon yg di selingi gugurnya daun merah keemasan.

''Sasori-kun.. kau sedang apa.'' Sakura mencoba memasang wajah seperti biasa walau saat ini ada perasaan khawatir di hatinya setelah melihat wajah puat sasori.

''HEy, kau sudah datang.. tidak terlambat seperti biasanya.'' Sasori menampilkan senyum manis di wajah pucatnya dan tentu saja tetap bisa membuat sakura merona.

''Sasori-kun ada yg ingin ku-'' belum sempat Sakura meneruskan bicara sudah terpotong ucapan sasori.

"Sakura-chan... menurutmu aku suka musim apa?'' Sakura tampak bingung harus menjawab apa akhirnya dia menggeleng.

"Haah.. musim semi.''

''Kenapa.. aku merasa Sasori-kun.. cocok dengan musim gugur.''

"Karena di musim semi.. ada sakura.. hmm..aku sangat suka dengan sakura.''

_**deg..deg..deg..**_

"_Hanya perasaanku saja.. sepertinya tadi dia bilang menyukaiku.''_ Sakura mencoba memegangi dadanya yg berdebar sejak tadi.

"Aku paling suka musim gugur... karena Sasori-kun seperti musim gugur.'' Sakura tampak menundukmenutupi wajahnya yg memerah.

"kalau begitu.. kau harus mengingatku di setiap musim gugur.'' Sakura hanya mengangguk, keheningan pun terjadi di antara mereka lalu sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan soal kertas tadi.

''Sasori-kun.. apa yg di tulis di sini benar.'' Sakura mencoba menatap sasori. ''Katakan kalau itu cuma bohong belaka.'' Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putih Sakura sedangkan sasori hanya diam membisu melihat gadis di depannya menangis.

"Sakura-chan.. jika aku sudah tidak ada nanti.. jangan lupakan aku.'' Sasori mencoba tersenyum walau saat ini hatinya sakit.

"Tidak.. sasori-kun tidak boleh meningalkanku.. aku..tak bisa kalau tak ada sasori-kun..aku.. mencin-hmmp." Sakura belum sempat sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sasori sudah duluan membungkam bibir tipis sakura dengan bibir miliknya, mereka pun mulai terbuai sebuah ciuman manis yg dalam sampai mereka kehabisan oksigen.

''Aku tahu.. apa yg ingin kau katakan... terima kasih .. SAkura-chan.'' Sasori memeluk erat Sakura seolah-olah besok dia tidak bisa memeluk gadisnya lagi, sementara sakura hanya bisa menangis di dada bidang sasori.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti area pemakaman, semua pelayat sudah mulai beranjak pulang menyisakan seorang gadis bersurai pink yg terdiam memandang nisan di depannya, air natanya tak berhenti mengalir sedangkan padangan matanya tampak kosong, padahal baru kemarin dia merasakan ciuman pertamanya dengan sasori dan sekarang dia harus kehilangannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"ne... SAsori-kun.. kau jahat .. kenapa kau meninggalkanku.. aku membencimu...''

**flashback off**

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura menghapus air mata yg mengalir di pipinya, semua kenangannya kini di putar di pikirannya seperti sebuah film dokumenter, padahal sudah 5 tahun sejak kejadian itu tp seolah-olah kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin, setiap dia menginjakkan kaki di tepat ini kenangan itu selalu muncul, dan yg bisa dia lakukan hanya menangis.

''Kau jahat.. Sasori-kun.. walau aku sudah dapat penggantimu tetap saja... kau cinta pertamaku... dan sampai kapanpun tidak bisa terlupakan.'' Sakura bergumam lirih sampai dia tersadar ada yg menepuknya dari belakang, dia pun menoleh ke arah sampingnya seorang pria berkulit putih pucat tp tampan dengan gaya rambut emo raven sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana.. ternyata di sini.''

''Gomen.. ne.. aku sedang mengingat masa lalu... terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku... SAsuke-kun.''

''Hn.. ayo kita pulang.'' Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah sakura, seperti _de javu ... _dulu juga ada uluran tangan seperti ini, Sakura tersenyum sesaat lalu meraih tangan terulur itu dan bangkit berdiri.

" Ne... Sasuke-kun... aku mencin-hmpp.'' Belum sempat sempat Sakura menyeleseikan kata-katanya, bibirnya sudah di bungkam oleh bibir sasuke, lagi-lagi ciumanmanis yg terjadi, mereka pun berhenti setelah kehabisan oksigen.

''Aku tahu apa yg mau kau katakan.. terima kasih.. Sakura-chan... dan juga musim gugur itu tidak terlalu buruk.. jadi jangan membencinya lagi.'' Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggandeng sakura pergi, sesaat sebelum pergi sakura menengok ke belakang, di sana di bawah pohon seorang pria berambut merah sedang tersenyum maniske arahnya sambil berbicara lirih tp seolah-olah bisa di dengar sakura, dia pun mengangguk.

''_Aishiteru .. sakura-chan.''_

''_Sasori-kun.. tolong restui hubungan kami ..karena aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun... dan arigatou ne... untuk semua kenangan yg kau berikan padaku.. semua akan ku simpan di sudut hatiku yg terdalam... aishiteru.. SASORI.''_

.

.

.

.

**hai..hai ..minna-san... ketemu lagi...**

**aku kepingin buat cerita langsung tamat... akhirnya jadilah..**

**maap... ya ..kalau ceritannya aneh.. dan ga jelas...**

**akhir kata terima kasih... (^_^)**


End file.
